The present disclosure relates to a stator.
A motor is known, in which a first concentric winding coil and a second concentric winding coil are attached as overlapped with each other (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-125043). In addition, an angle of an oblique portion of a coil that is connected to another conductive wire is configured to be greater than an angle of an oblique portion of a main body of the coil (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-151999).